Betrayal
by Benji Coyle
Summary: Quatre comes home from a business meeting to find his lover with another. Trowa is not the one cheating.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Pairings: a brief OC+4/4xOC, OCxOC, 2+4+2, 1x2x1, 3+4+3, eventually 3x4.  
  
Category: set after the war about AC 200, betrayal, romance; OOC; maybe lemon probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: Cheating, language, lies, lust, good dreams, friends.  
  
Spoilers: I'm not sure if I'm going to put anything that pertains to the series. If I do all warn ahead of time. In this chapter just mentions of the end of the war and Endless Waltz, I don't think there's any plot revealed.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. Sorry if it's written poorly it made since at the time I wrote it and every one knows what a mistake that can be. Oh by the way I don't have a beta reader, I'd love one but I don't know how to get one. Well I've averaged a C in every single English class I've ever taken and I am completely helpless when it comes to spelling and grammar and stuff. Let's see the charter Ryan in the story is at least in looks is based off of one of my friends. To help you picture him more clearly think of the real life version of Mamoru/Darin from Sailor Moon. Tall, dark brown hair almost black, dark blue eyes, and beautifully tanned skin: you've seen the type at least on TV. Only in real life I sincerely doubt that he'd act anything like Ryan.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Betrayal  
  
AC 200  
  
Quatre sat in a relaxed poise after a grueling week on Earth. He was currently on his private shuttle headed to the L4 colony cluster. He sat in the same gray suit he had left in; needless to say that he had not changed his clothes since his arrival. He was at a hostile take over that demanded his undivided attention for his time on Earth. During these meeting he was lucky if he'd gotten time for coffee and a bagel in the mornings.  
  
But all of this is trivial information he was going home with one more business under his belt. But this did not matter to Quatre all he cared about was going home seeing his honey and taking a nice long bath with said honey. Quatre had told Ryan that he would be gone for two to three weeks, but amazingly the majority of the negotiations had been completed before he arrived so he was done at the end of the first week, and so he left Earth after the last paper was signed.  
  
He smirked a bit in his chair as he imagined the look on Ryan's face when he came home early. He began to anticipate how nice the bath would feel with Ryan easing his week long tensions out of his worn body. He had to admit he had not felt this tired since the war. Long battles with little to no rest in-between, yes some transactions could feel like combat. Then his mind began to wander further about the friends he'd made back in the war, smiling to himself he remembered he'd be seeing them in three weeks at his wedding.  
  
Yes Quatre Raberba Winner was finally going to tie the knot with the love of his young life, Ryan Summers. They had been seeing each other for almost two years. Quatre had been as surprised as anyone that he had finally found the perfect man for himself and at a coffee shop no less.  
  
Quatre's business life had started a few months after the end of the Eve War in AC 195, and it was interrupted for a short time in AC 196 during an up rise in AC 196. He took over Winner Enterprise once again in AC 197; and he had been having trouble trying to straiten out all of the damage that had taken place during OZ's seizure of the Winner holdings back in AC 195, this little set back was taking the better part of four years to fix. In this time he'd fallen into a rut waking up at 4:00 to get ready for work arriving at the office at 5:30 work until 11:00 then going across the street for a bagel and a nonfat hazelnut latte, and then going back to the office to work until 8:00 going home eating dinner and then go to bed, and then starting the same pattern over the next day.  
  
This was his routine for nearly two and a half years; it all changed one peculiar day in March. It was March 15, AC 198 it began as every other day had for Quatre he had just popped across the street for his usual. When after he acquired his beverage and bagel and was about to head back to his office to consume said goods he bumped into someone, tall and well built, and spilt the contents of his cup all over himself. Forgetting about the searing coffee now staining his navy blue suit, he stared into a pair of gorgeous royal blue eyes his breath catching in his throat and everything stilled around him. This was it the moment, that one moment in life where you know that you have met the one person that you're going to spend the rest of your life with. Quatre began to blush once he remembered that he was staring and began to blurt out a hasty apology.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm terribly sorry I was just in a rush and I wasn't paying attention. And.oh I hope I didn't get and coffee on you, did I? You have amazing eyes." Quatre only then relized that he had said that last bit out loud and dropped his bagel to cover his mouth blushing in embarrassment.  
  
A hint of amusement crossed the stranger's eyes, which he had not taken once off of Quatre. "It's really not a problem, and don't worry you missed me I see you were not so luck your self. And thank you, I was just thinking the thing about you. I see that you've lost your lunch so may I treat you to one."  
  
Quatre stared for a second, the mans voice was deep and sexy it was making him week in the knees. "Umm.sure?" Quatre answered as more of a question than anything else.  
  
"Good. The names Ryan by the way. Ryan Summers it's a pleasure." Ryan said holding out his hand to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre. Quatre Winner same here." Quatre replied taking the offered hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several hours Quatre agreed to see him again and again. It had been a good six months before Quatre started to get serious about Ryan, and another six months after that before he and Ryan decided to get intimate. Quatre had proposed a year and a half after they had met and he had just recently allowed Ryan to move in, in January. The wedding was set for March 15, AC 200 the same day they'd met just two years ago, life was perfect. And on his wedding night he was finally going to let Ryan take him. He had no idea why he'd never let Ryan take him before it just never seemed to be the right time. He knew Ryan was a little annoyed by it, he called it 'Quatre's lack of trust' in him, and that hurt Quatre. Quatre truly did trust him and so he was going to surprise Ryan on their wedding night, true Quatre was a little nervous about it but he felt Ryan deserved it for waiting so long.  
  
Back in the present Quatre was startled from his musings by the arrival of Rashid, his self-appointed bodyguard, from the cockpit. "Master Quatre, we shall reach our destination in three hours. I would recommend you to get some rest for the time being." Rashid told Quatre. Quatre smiled and nodded to Rashid, Rashid quietly bowed and retreated back into the cockpit.  
  
Quatre reclined his seat back and tried to get comfortable. He truly was not sure if he would be able to sleep but resting his eyes wouldn't hurt. Barely five minutes past and he was out like a light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was walking down the corridor of the Winner mansion towards his bedroom. As he turned the handle he quickly threw open the door and stepped into the candle lit bedroom "Honey I'm home." Quatre said in a sultry voice closing the door behind him. In the shadows a man approached him very slowly as a hunter stalks it prey. The man is tall and thin with well defined muscles rippling in the candle light. A soft sultry voice answered him "I bet you did that to every room in the house until you found me, my pet."  
  
Quatre sheepishly bit his lip and smiled as the mans strong gentle hand took Quatre's chin in his hand and lifted it towards his lips. Bending over Quatres slight frame he claimed his lips with his own. As soon as their lips touched Quatre instantaneously melted into the man then he suddenly pulled away from him and purred "mmm, take me to bed, love."  
  
"So soon pet?" the man whispered onto Quatres neck and began to slowly kiss his way up to Quatres ear. Gentle hand began to divest Quatre of his suit, and then began to kneed the tension from his recently nude body.  
  
Quatre began to stutter "na...ne.need ya.you" he gasp for air "sa.so b.bad" another gasp "so long."  
  
"I know little one, I know." Was stated as he felt himself be lifted up by strong arms, and for his part he wrapped his arms and legs around his lover and was slowly guided back towards the bed. Quatre was placed on the bed and quickly laid back as he pulled his lover back on top of him.  
  
With his lovers body on top of him all he could do was stare into those lovely green eyes, the eyes that could speak so sincerely with emotions that he hardly ever say aloud. Quatre began to think 'no wait his eyes are suppose to be blue, royal blue.'  
  
Quatre was interrupted by a long fall of auburn bangs tickling his abdomen as lips gently kissed there way down his body. 'No wait Ryan's hair is short and it almost black' the sane voice said in the back of his mind. But this was quickly silenced by the most perfect mouth in all the universe going down on him, and he began to work the magic that only he could. "Oh God. Yes. TROWA!" Quatre screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre suddenly bolted into an upright position covered in sweat and panting. "Master Quatre are you alright." Rashid's worried voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Yes. Yes I'm fine I was just dreaming. I'm sorry if I worried you." Quatre replied frowning slightly. "That's good to hear I just came back to warn you we will be docking in about fifteen minutes. So please buckle up." Rashid said once again retreating into the cockpit.  
  
Once Quatre was sure he was alone again he began to berate himself out loud. "Damnit Quatre what the hell was that about? I thought we had controlled these urges. Oh god what could this mean. It must be a case of cold feet. I know in my heart of hearts that it's Tro.Ryan that I love. Dear god what's wrong with me. Maybe if I just shut up, I'll be able to think." And so Quatre spent the rest of his trip in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later Quatre was found in front of his bedroom door "Déjà vu" Quatre whispered as he began to twist the door knob. Pulling open the door he was greeted with the sights and sounds of hot passionate sex, on his bed. His Ryan and some red headed fluze were going at it like dogs in heat. Quatre just stood there watching Ryan nail some girl on their bed, Quatre's body began to tremble with rage as the scene continued to unfold.  
  
Finally finding his voice and he screamed "RASHID" at this unexpected interruption the two on the bed stopped. Ryan looked absolutely shocked and the blue eyed girl looked pleasantly pleased. Rage and betrayal rocked him to his core and there was little holding him back form going ballistic. In seconds Rashid and three other Maganacs were at his side staring at the same sight.  
  
"Get Mr. Summers' things he's leaving with his gust. I'll be in my office tell me when you've finished." Quatre said in a deathly calm voice that gave no room for questions. Then he turned around and walked down the hall.  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I have no idea if this story is any good it has been idea of mine for a while and I finally gave in and wrote it. I have several more ideas for stories and I'm still writing The Sleeping Prince and going to school so what's a girl to do. So please tell me if you like it or not you won't hurt my feelings if you hate it. Lets see my other ideas include a depressing death fic, a vampire/murder mystery fic, and of course this fic. So if you like or hate this fic or would like to read any of my other ideas please review. I'm so pathetic. Well thanks again love ya all. And I'm desperate to.  
  
Benji 


	2. Lock In

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Pairings: a brief OC+4/4xOC, OCxOC, 2+4+2, 1x2x1, 3+4+3, eventually 3x4.  
  
Category: set after the war about AC 200, betrayal, romance; OOC; maybe lemon probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: Cheating, language, lies, lust, good dreams, friends.  
  
Spoilers: Not really any I mention Quatre's dad dying, but that should not be a surprise.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: I have to thank Mookie from the bottom of my heart for beta reading for me. I don't know what else to say, I am just super happy to have help. Please do not read if any of this will offend you. So I hope everyone that reads this chapter will enjoy. Duo makes his entrance.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Betrayal  
  
Quatre stood in front of his office door punching in the security code and waited for the retinal scanner to confirm his identity; he and Rashid were the only two who had access into the office.  
  
"Well, I was obviously right in not trusting him. Or was it my lack of faith that led to this?" Quatre said aloud, playing devil's advocate.  
  
He walked into his office and let the door close behind him. He started to walk towards the desk but changed his mind halfway there, and he began to look around the room trying to find a place that would make it all better. Quatre could have been standing there for hours or minutes when Rashid entered the office and tried to get his attention.  
  
"Master Quatre, it has been done." Rashid told him after he had been acknowledged.  
  
"Good. I want you to get rid all the furnishings and cancel the wedding," Quatre said in a cold voice.  
  
"Quatre?" Rashid asked.  
  
"I want everything that will remind me of him out of the house, and anything that might have been soiled. As for now, I want to be alone." Quatre continued to speak in an icy tone.  
  
"Yes, sir. Would you like to be informed when it has been completed?" Rashid asked, somewhat taken aback by Quatre's coldness.  
  
Quatre just nodded his head and Rashid left soon after. Quatre continued on his quest to look for a place to make it all go away.  
  
An hour or so later Quatre finally decided he needed a punching bag to relieve the tension. Quatre dialed Rashid's number on the phone and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Rashid here," he heard once the line had been answered.  
  
"Rashid, I want a punching bag installed in my office now," Quatre said flatly.  
  
"Yes, Master Quatre," Rashid answered and the phone went dead.  
  
Twenty minutes later Rashid and Abdul were in Quatre's office setting up a punching bag in the corner near the bookshelves. While they worked Quatre sat on his window seat and watched them coolly; normally he would have offered to help out, but this had not been a normal day.  
  
"Will you need anything else? A change of clothes or something to eat?" Rashid asked, trying to be supportive for Quatre.  
  
Quatre shook his head and the two left hesitantly. Moments went by before Quatre got up and headed to the bathroom, stripped out of his week old clothes, and hopped into a much-needed shower. As the warm water fell on his naked body he forced himself not to think of anything, and he began to rub himself raw with a washcloth.  
  
Once he had finished he took a clean towel from the towel rack and began to dry himself off. When he was dry he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to the closet that held spare changes of clothing.  
  
In the closet he kept at least three suits at all times for emergency purposes, and he had also stashed a multitude of shorts, sweats, and T- shirts in the closet because Ryan had not liked them. Quatre grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, quickly pulled them on and threw the towel back into the bathroom, and then began to pace around the room eyeing the punching bag as he wrapped his hands in tape. As he closed in on the punching bag he began to think all of the unpleasant thoughts he would not let himself think earlier.  
  
'Maybe this was my fault' *right, upper cut, hook, jab, thrust, dodge* 'Maybe I wasn't there for him enough.' *jab, jab, jab, hook* 'I had this office built so I could spend more time with him.' *jab, jab, jab* 'What a joke' *upper cut, right, dodge, dodge, jab* 'If that was true why do I have a fold out couch...' *jab, jab, jab* 'a change of clothes.' *upper cut, hook, jab, thrust, dodge* 'Not just a change of clothes, several weeks' worth of clothing.' *jab, jab, jab* '...and how many hours did I spend locked away in here while he was alone?' *upper cut, right, dodge, dodge, jab* 'he probably wasn't alone, Quatre.' *right, upper cut, hook, jab, thrust, dodge* 'Face it you neglected him; of course he would go for someone else' *jab, jab, jab* '...but did it have to be a woman' *jab, jab, jab* 'I never let him in my office' * jab, hook, right, dodge, jab, jab, dodge, hook, jab, dodge* 'More proof that I didn't trust him.' *jab, jab, jab, jab, jab, jab* 'That I drove him away.' *right, upper cut, hook, jab, thrust, dodge* 'How could I have not seen the signs?' *right, upper cut, hook, jab, jab, jab, hook, right, dodge, upper cut, right, dodge* 'Do I want to work this out?' *right, upper cut, hook, jab, jab, jab* 'Does he want to work this out with me?' *upper cut, right, jab, hook* 'I truly did love him.' *hook, hook, jab* 'Do I still love him?' *jab*  
  
"I don't! I don't know!" Quatre said aloud and fell to the floor letting out an anguished sob as he curled into a ball and began to rock back and forth, desperately trying to comfort himself while he allowed himself to feel the pain of a broken heart.  
  
This had not been the first broken heart Quatre had suffered; he'd lost his father during the Eve War, and when that happened he felt as if his heart had been torn to shreds. During the war Quatre also had somewhat of an unrequited love for Trowa Barton. Trowa was like some Grecian god that Quatre begged to worship, and at one point he had thought he stood a chance with Trowa. However, after the Eve War, when Trowa had come into his hospital room and told him that he was going back to Cathy and the circus, he felt his heart sink into his stomach and shatter into a million pieces. It was the Mariemeia Incident, though, that had completely shattered all hope of Trowa ever caring for him. Throughout the entire affair Trowa had completely ignored him, like there had never even been a friendship between the two them to begin with. When he'd met Ryan, he finally felt that he could begin to pick up the pieces of his heart and put them back together again, and then this happened.  
  
Quatre lay on the floor in the fetal position, and just before sleep claimed him he thought, 'maybe I've broken it too many times; it just doesn't hurt as bad as I remember.'  
  
Days passed and Quatre still refused to leave his office. Rashid would come by and check on him every day, to bring him food offerings and words of encouragement along with updates on their progression of carrying out Quatre's wishes.  
  
Quatre had canceled all of his meetings and given his vice president instructions on how to handle operations while he took an extended leave of absence from the company.  
  
Rashid grew increasingly worried about Quatre's lack of interest in the real world. After a solid week of Quatre's adamant refusal to leave his office or eat, Rashid began to get frantic.  
  
It was the eighth day of Quatre's self-imprisonment and there was still no end in sight. Rashid had spent countless hours over the past week trying to talk him out of his confinement. Day after day of talking himself blue in the face, only for Quatre to give him some trivial yet reasonable answer as to why he did not have to leave his office.  
  
On the eighth day, however, something had changed - the locks. When Rashid brought Quatre his breakfast and to inform him that the house had been cleared and the wedding had been taken care of; he could not get into the room. Apparently Quatre had rewired the security system and now he was the sole person able to get into the office. Panic set in and Rashid banged on the door until there was an answer.  
  
"Yes, Rashid, what is it?" Quatre's voice rang through an intercom now located outside of his office.  
  
"Are you alright, Master Quatre?" Rashid's somewhat panic stricken voice called back.  
  
"I'm fine Rashid; I just grew tired of the interruptions. I'm sorry if I worried you," Quatre stated in a bored drawl.  
  
"Interruptions?" Rashid asked somewhat winded.  
  
"Yes. I want time to think alone, and I can't do that with you coming in my office all of the time," Quatre said in a bitter tone that he almost instantly regretted.  
  
Now that stung Rashid deeply; he knew Quatre was going through a hard time and needed time alone, but could he not also see there were many people that cared about him deeply?  
  
"Sorry, master," Rashid said into the intercom in a dejected voice and slowly walked away with the tray of food.  
  
Inside the office Quatre once again began to berate himself "Damn it, Quatre could you be more of a prick? All he did was care about your wellbeing, and you treat him like he's the lowest life form on earth. Don't you realize that he has family that he could be spending time with? But no, he cares for you too much and is taking care of your selfish ass. No wonder Trowa left me! God damn it, I meant Ryan cheated on me. And who said self loathing couldn't be fun." And then he went back to beating the hell out of the punching bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Rashid tried to explain away Quatre's actions. 'He's just upset. It's hard for him to cope with Ryan's actions,' he told himself, but he did feel just a tad guilty in thinking that he was glad to see Ryan leave. He was suddenly jarred out of his musings by the ringing of the vid-phone.  
  
"Yo, man what's up Q! I mean Rashid," came the energetic greeting from the ex-Gundam pilot 02, also known as Duo Maxwell to his friends.  
  
"Hello Master Duo. It has been awhile," Rashid answered, relieved to see a friendly face.  
  
"So, ah, where is Quatre? I just received this message saying the wedding's been canceled. I've been trying to get a hold of him for awhile now, and he's not at the office or answering his private line. What's happened?" Duo asked, cutting to the chase.  
  
"Some unexpected problems have come up, and for everyone involved we thought it would be best if we canceled the wedding," Rashid replied, giving the standard PR response.  
  
"Cut the crap; did you forget who your talkin' to? I'm not the press, and I don't care about anyone's interest but Quatre's. Now dish," Duo said, not impressed with the attempt of a brush off.  
  
"Of course, Master Duo." Rashid hesitated for a moment.  
  
"And cut out this 'master' shit; just call me Duo. I believe we have discussed this before," Duo responded with a remarkable grin.  
  
"It's been a rough few weeks, Duo. First Master Quatre was called away on urgent business to earth, to close on a hostile take over, and then we got back and..." Rashid trailed off.  
  
"What when you got back?" Duo asked, taking the bait.  
  
"I don't know how to say this. Master Quatre found Ryan...well..." Rashid continued and was interrupted by Duo.  
  
"Is Ryan alright? What happened?" Duo's worried voice interrupted.  
  
"Ryan is fine, at least I believe he is. No, Quatre found out he'd been having an affair." Rashid hurried through this part of the conversation, not wanting to dwell on the memory.  
  
"Shit...that bastard. So how has Quatre been taking this?" Duo asked, at first with rage and then ending on a concerned note.  
  
"Truth be told, he's locked himself in his office and refuses to see anyone. Even me," Rashid confessed in shame.  
  
"Do you want reinforcements? I can be there tomorrow. Heero probably can't make it for a week or so, and I can check on the others," Duo said trying to help out.  
  
"Normally I'd refuse such an offer, but he's starting to scare me," Rashid confessed.  
  
"See you tomorrow then." With that, Duo severed the connection.  
  
"Hopefully this will be just what Master Quatre needs," Rashid told himself out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next afternoon around three, Quatre lay on the fold out bed staring at the ceiling when someone began to rap insistently on the door. He flicked the intercom switch and said in a peevish voice, "Go away. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Aw, Quatre, buddy is that any way for a host to treat his company? Come, come, I've come to expect better from you," came an artificially wounded voice in response.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"The one and only," was the cheery reply.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Quatre asked testily.  
  
"I've come to visit my best friend, and this is the welcome I get." Duo feigned a hurt voice.  
  
"Sorry, Duo, I'm not really in the mood for company; maybe some other time," Quatre said, trying to ignore him.  
  
"Ouch. After a comment like that, I would usually excuse myself and go to one of the guest rooms, but you seem to be running short on furniture at the moment, so I thought you could come out and buy me a bed," Duo said.  
  
"If you want to stay, go buy yourself a bed. Have Rashid give you one of my cards." Quatre started getting bored.  
  
"Nope. No way; how will I know if I pick out the right thing? I mean, what if I picked out an art deco bedroom set when you wanted to go neo- classical? I'd just be mortified beyond belief, if I were to make such a serious blunder," Duo continued to try to interject some levity.  
  
"Honestly, Duo, I could care less what you choose. Now please could you leave me alone?" Quatre said, trying to get away.  
  
"Not until you go shopping with me," Duo quipped back.  
  
"No chance," Quatre continued to protest.  
  
"Fine. I'll just camp out in front of your office door."  
  
"Suit yourself." Quatre replied.  
  
And so that is just what Duo did. He set up a makeshift bed in the hallway and held a one-way conversation with the intercom. He also began the arduous task of picking the lock. The next morning rolled around and Rashid brought up breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, you awake yet? Rashid brought up breakfast. Want some?" Duo asked.  
  
"No," was Quatre's reply.  
  
"Come on, it's really good," Duo continued to speak.  
  
"Not hungry," came Quatre's stubborn reply.  
  
"At least have something to drink." Duo coaxed.  
  
"I have water, thank you." Quatre was just as stubborn.  
  
"But you'll starve to death," Duo persisted.  
  
"It takes humans weeks of not eating to starve to death. I don't think that's something I have to worry about yet," Quatre ground out, beginning to get irritated.  
  
"Well, what about the bathroom? People need to go to the bathroom," Duo said, not knowing when to give up.  
  
"I have one in here."  
  
"What about human interaction?" Duo continued.  
  
"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" Quatre retorted back.  
  
"I mean face to face," Duo pushed on.  
  
"No thanks." Quatre answered.  
  
"What about that shopping trip? You know, your hall is not that comfortable," Duo kept on.  
  
"Then go shopping," Quatre said, reaching his limits.  
  
"Not without you," Duo persisted.  
  
"I'm tired. Goodbye," Quatre said finally turning off his end of the intercom.  
  
After forty-nine hours of endless chatter Quatre's office door opened.  
  
"Ha, ha, now I've got you!" Duo announced, falling into the room in triumph.  
  
"Bravo. Now what?" Quatre drawled.  
  
"Aren't you impressed? I've picked your insidious contraption, and in forty-nine hours, I might add," Duo said, still lying on the floor in mock exhaustion.  
  
"What else would you expect from an ex-Gundam pilot?" Quatre stated resignedly.  
  
"Man, you're grumpy." Duo said, starting to get up from the floor and looking at Quatre for the first time. His mouth hit the floor. Quatre sat on the bed, clean-shaven and dressed in clean clothes.  
  
"Quatre you're...you're...you're..." Duo began to stutter.  
  
"Clean? Well yes I prefer it," Quatre said in a skeptical tone.  
  
"How?" Duo asked in awe.  
  
"I told you I have a bathroom. I also keep several changes of clothes in here," was Quatre's annoyed response.  
  
"Man. I was expecting you to be covered in filth, bawling your eyes out, seconds away from suicide," Duo said, standing on his knees in front of Quatre.  
  
"Do you really think so little of me?" Quatre asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"No, it's just I know how you can get sometimes," Duo said in his defense.  
  
"I suppose. So after you destroyed my priceless security system, now what?"  
  
"Shopping," Duo said.  
  
"No," Quatre retorted.  
  
"You have a bed in here and you've made me sleep on the floor for the past two nights. Unfair!" Duo said, trying to make Quatre feel guilty.  
  
"I did no such thing. That was all your choice." It appeared Duo's exploits were not working.  
  
"Well, don't you want to get out of this luxurious office and get out into the real world?" Duo asked, still not letting sleeping dogs lie.  
  
"Since you put it that way, no, but you can still go." Quatre continued unfazed.  
  
"I'm not going until you come with me."  
  
"Fine. I guess we'll stay." Quatre said lying back down on his bed. Duo climbed up next to him and began to imitate Quatre.  
  
"So what are we looking at?" he asked, sounding bored.  
  
"The ceiling. I thought you'd be smart enough to figure that out," Quatre replied dryly.  
  
"Damn, you're bitchy," Duo said, not one to be refined.  
  
"Well, you chose to come in here," Quatre said plainly.  
  
"True. Want to talk about it?" Duo thought a change of tactics was in order.  
  
"Nope." Quatre said.  
  
A minute later. "Now do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Nope" was the reply again.  
  
A minute later. "Now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Another minute later. "Now?"  
  
"What will it take for you to stop?" Quatre became aware of the futility of resisting.  
  
"Shopping!" Duo cheered.  
  
"So my choices are stay here and have you ask me the same question; or go shopping with you and hope you forget about it." Quatre went over his options out loud.  
  
"Yep," Duo answered the rhetorical question.  
  
"Shopping it is," Quatre said shaking his head and sitting up.  
  
"Yea, I win!" Duo bounced up from the bed and grabbed Quatre by the hand to lead him out of the office.  
  
"Bully for you." Quatre said as he was pulled along. He stepped outside his office for the first time in ten days with an intent to go somewhere. Once they reached the lower level Rashid was there to greet them.  
  
"Hello Master Quatre, Duo; it's a pleasure to see you out and about. What can I do for you?" Rashid said in greeting.  
  
"We need a car; we're going shopping," Duo said before Quatre could say something he'd regret later.  
  
"Would you want me to drive you?" Rashid knew this and did not push the issue, but pretended to go along with his usual routine.  
  
"No, I'll drive," Duo said, pulling Quatre out the door once he had received the keys from Rashid.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Pairings: a brief OC+4/4xOC, OCxOC, 2+4+2, 1x2x1, 3+4+3, eventually 3x4.  
  
Category: set after the war about AC 200, betrayal, romance; OOC; maybe lemon probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: Cheating, language, lies, lust, good dreams, friends.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Let's see first off thank you Mookie for beta reading for me. Please do not read if any of this will offend you. This chapter shopping trip and plot.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle  
  
Betrayal  
  
Duo pulled into a nearly empty parking lot and parked the car. He leaned over towards Quatre and whispered, "Quatre, you can open your eyes now; we're here."  
  
"Promise. Not like last time at the red light," Quatre said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Yes, see I turned off the car," Duo continued to speak in a calm, low voice.  
  
"You did that last time," Quatre replied, still not willing to open his eyes.  
  
"I'm putting the keys in my pocket, and opening the door," Duo said as he began to step out of the car.  
  
"Fine; where did you take me?" Quatre asked, cautiously cracking an eye open.  
  
"Mattress World," came the energetic reply.  
  
Seeing no immediate threat, Quatre followed Duo out of the car and into a warehouse style of building with flamboyant letters above the doors proclaiming the name.  
  
"I didn't even know a place like this existed on L4," Quatre said in awe.  
  
"Yep, it's a chain; all the colonies have one," Duo answered.  
  
"Oh" Quatre said as he and Duo entered the store. They were immediately accosted by three clerks.  
  
"Can we help you?" they asked.  
  
"No, just looking," Duo replied and began to walk further into the store.  
  
"Okay! But we will be around if you need anything."  
  
The clerks proceeded to follow the two men around the store like sharks circling a wounded fish. Every few minutes the two would be interrupted by one of the clerks. The further they wandered into the store, the more clerks would be attracted, like blood in water, and start following them around.  
  
"Didn't there used to be three of them?" Quatre whispered.  
  
"Yep, they're multiplying like bunnies," Duo also said in a low voice.  
  
"Why are they staring at us?" Quatre continued to whisper nervously.  
  
"Commission," Duo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked in a semi-raised voice.  
  
"Q, do you want me to get rid of them?" Duo continued to whisper.  
  
"I don't think killing is the answer," Quatre snapped back, agitated.  
  
"I'm not Heero. I meant do you want me to make them go away and give us some room for think for ourselves," Duo answered back testily.  
  
"Yes," Quatre answered in an apologetic voice.  
  
"Remember, you asked for this," Duo said, ominously stopping in front of a mattress and hopping on. "Q, this one's nice; come lie down and see if you like it."  
  
Quatre lie down beside Duo on the bed. "I'll have to agree; it's firm, but not too firm."  
  
"Let's see if it'll fit all of our needs," Duo said turning to Quatre and giving him a lecherous wink.  
  
"What?" Quatre squawked indignantly.  
  
"Just lie still and let me do this," Duo said, straddling Quatre. Quatre's eyes grew wide once he realized what Duo meant to do, and he quickly pushed Duo off of him, and turned over on his stomach to bury his head under his arms in abject horror and humiliation.  
  
"Sorry Quat, I forgot you're a bottom boy," Duo said, slapping Quatre's butt and once again began to climb on top of him.  
  
Quatre began to turn all different shades, and when he turned around to let Duo have it, he noticed all of the clerks were making a mad dash to get far away from them, and he began to laugh hysterically for the first time in what felt like years.  
  
After the sales sharks had left and Quatre had calmed his hysterics, they began to look around. It was amazingly easy to find what they wanted after the distracting clerks had left.  
  
They walked up to a bored looking sales girl who had not been one of their stalkers. Noticing them walking over to her she put a fake looking smile on and said "Hi, my name's Liz; may I help you gentlemen?"  
  
"Yes, we would like to purchase some bedroom sets and mattresses," Duo answered.  
  
"Okay, just tell me which ones and I'll write up your order," she said, taking out a clipboard and a pen.  
  
Quatre pointed out the beds he wanted - two king sized canopy beds, two king sized waterbeds (Duo picked these out), and two king sized sleigh beds. As she was writing down the information, Duo began to strike up a conversation with her. "So I noticed you weren't with the group of scavengers when we entered. Don't you work on commission?"  
  
"Yes, we do, but I'm happy with just the base pay," she said in a bland tone.  
  
"Don't you get in trouble for that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Most of the time, but I hate trying to push a sale; it makes me feel like I'm prostituting myself," she commented, not looking up from the clipboard.  
  
"Never thought of it that way before," Quatre mused aloud.  
  
"Well, you haven't seen half the stunts these people pull to make a sale," Liz said, defending herself.  
  
"Oh," Duo and Quatre answered in unison.  
  
"Well, Mister Smith, your furniture should arrive in three to five days. And would you like to add a warranty on top of that?" Liz asked, showing Quatre the form.  
  
"Yes, but the name is..."  
  
"Trust me; it's Mister Smith," Liz cut in before Quatre could finish.  
  
Quatre noticed that several of the sharks were around and said, "of course; I was going to say call me Bill."  
  
"Okay, Bill, it was a pleasure doing business with you. Hope you come shop with us again," she said, dismissing them.  
  
"Thanks," Duo said as they walked towards the exit. Once they had reached a safe distance, Duo stated, "that was an odd experience."  
  
"Yes, wonder what she meant by stunts though?" Quatre pondered aloud.  
  
"Look over there," Duo said, pointing to a mattress off in the corner. Quatre turned his head in the direction that Duo pointed he understood why Liz used the word 'prostituting' in reference to making a sale. There was a young sales woman in a short skirt and a low cut blouse crawling on a mattress and stopping in the center of the bed. Bouncing, you could hear her high pitched voice across the store saying "It's nice and firm, and look, it's bouncy, too," to a middle aged man.  
  
Quatre and Duo looked at each other, shuddered, and quickly made their way to the car.  
  
"Duo, give me the keys; I'm driving home," Quatre said, stopping in front of the driver's side.  
  
"Sure you are, only we have another stop to make, so looks like I'm still driving," Duo answered, pushing Quatre over to the passenger's side and opening the door for him.  
  
Quatre got into the passenger side and quickly strapped himself in and clutched the door handle in a death grip.  
  
"Quatre, I'm hurt at your lack of faith in my driving skills. I used to be a Gundam pilot, for crying out loud," Duo said, jumping into the driver's seat and strapping on his safety belt.  
  
"I think, if I remember rightly, I'm justified after watching you pilot," Quatre said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Quatre, all I want is a little respect." Duo grumbled.  
  
"And that's what you have," Quatre said flippantly.  
  
"Knock it off, Quatre, you're getting bitchy again." Duo growled.  
  
"Whatever," Quatre mumbled and looked out his window.  
  
"Fine, what would you be doing now if I left you holed up in your office?"  
  
"Working on an important business proposal," Quatre said in a professional voice and continued to stare out of his window.  
  
"Bullshit, Rashid told me you cancelled all business related activities."  
  
"Bastard," Quatre groused.  
  
"You would probably still be staring at the ceiling."  
  
"No, it's almost 6:30. I would be working out," Quatre said in mock triumph.  
  
"I stand corrected; here we are," Duo said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Not another one," Quatre said dejectedly once he saw that they were parked in front of another warehouse styled structure with more harsh lettering above them.  
  
"Now we need a couch, chairs, and a table," Duo told Quatre in a voice usually used for communicating with five-year-olds.  
  
Walking into the building, Quatre noticed an immediate difference from the last store; this one had three separate wings and they were separated into living/family room, dining room/kitchen, and office.  
  
"Duo, I think the florescent lights are starting to fry my brain," Quatre moaned as they made their way over to the couches.  
  
"You should have worn a hat then."  
  
"Just hurry up and pick something out," Quatre said as they stood in front of a sea of couches and chairs.  
  
Duo walked around and sat in almost every seat. It took him about twenty minutes to find a plush leather couch and two matching chairs with ottomans. "So what color do you think, tan or cream?"  
  
"I want green."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow and smirked at Quatre's response and said, "Green it will be then. Let us go find a kitchen table so we can at least eat like civilized people."  
  
Quatre followed Duo to the kitchen area and pointed to the first table he saw so he would not have a repeat of the couches.  
  
"Quatre, that is a dining room set; we need one of those too, but we should really get one for the kitchen."  
  
"Why? My servants already replaced all the necessary items in the kitchen and washroom."  
  
"Appliances and counters, my man, but you need a table we can eat at."  
  
"Fine, that one."  
  
"Are you sure a glass table is a good idea?"  
  
"You said we are going to eat on it. It looks sturdy enough to eat on."  
  
"Alright, let's go find someone and buy the stuff."  
  
They made their way over to a clerk and ordered the items that they had picked out. They were told that they could expect their shipment in five to seven business days. After that they made their way back to the car.  
  
"I'm hungry; let's get something to eat."  
  
"How about take out?"  
  
"No, I'm in the mood to go to a restaurant; you know, with a table and chairs."  
  
"Okay, but only if we get to go home after that."  
  
"No problem, if we've forgotten anything we can go shopping tomorrow."  
  
"I'm really starting to not like you."  
  
"Oh, Quatre, and I thought we were doing so well together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car ride went rather smoothly as they both decided not to talk to each other. Duo pulled into a quaint little French restaurant and parked the car. "Ready Quatre?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two sat in a private booth in the back of the restaurant where Quatre ordered a bowl of French onion soup and a side salad, and Duo ordered the lamb and a bottle of wine. "Quatre, are you sure you don't want more food? You haven't eaten for over a week."  
  
"I'm sure," Quatre said after they had ordered, and took the glass of wine the waiter had poured for him.  
  
"I really don't think drinking on an empty stomach is a good idea, Quatre."  
  
Quatre ignored Duo's advice and continued to pour himself another glass after he finished the first one. By the time the food came Quatre had gone through half a bottle of wine. Quatre picked his way through his meal while Duo ate his happily.  
  
"Duo, my tongue's numb."  
  
"That's to be expected when you drink a bottle of wine on an empty stomach."  
  
"Well, why did you order a bottle of wine then?"  
  
"For myself. You said you were going to drive home."  
  
"That's not going to happen"  
  
"Obviously. Quatre, I've never seen you drink before. I thought you were against it."  
  
"Well, you can thank Ryan for that one. He started it. Told me it was good for my health and it's proper to have a drink with dinner."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Duo, not counting now, do you think I'm unlovable?"  
  
"Quatre, even now I don't think that."  
  
"If that's true, why do I drive men away?"  
  
"I don't think you drive men away."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"I doubt that. Now are you going to tell me what happened."  
  
"From the beginning or just that one part?"  
  
"Just tell me what you want me to know."  
  
"Two and a half weeks ago I get an urgent call from earth telling me that I'm needed. I start to try and talk my way out of it and then Ryan tells me I should go if I'm needed; it's my job after all. So I listen to him and leave at the first possible moment. He gives me a goodbye kiss and I leave for earth, and have one of the most hellish weeks there since peace broke out. The only thing that kept me sane was thinking of him. And then I had THAT dream again on the way home."  
  
"What's the dream about?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's just an old wish that will never come true."  
  
"Okay I'll let the dream drop for now, but I want you to tell me about it."  
  
"Later. Well, I get home and have a sort of déjà vu moment, and then walk into the sight of my fiancé having sex with a woman. I was paralyzed with rage, and as soon as I could move again, I had Rashid take care of the problem. One of the things that has been bothering me, though, is I can't shake the feeling that I've met her before, but I can't remember where."  
  
"I'm so sorry Quatre."  
  
"It's not your fault; if anyone's responsible for this, it's me."  
  
"No, Quatre, don't say that. You are the last person in the world that's responsible for this."  
  
"I wish I could believe that. You know he hasn't called me yet? Not to apologize, or to tell me it's over, or to tell me he wants to make up, not one damn word. I don't know if he ever cared for me. Doesn't have the decency to call me after two years and tell me he's straight or 'I just wanted to experiment before we got married.' If that was the case, should I forgive him? But if I did, would he want to experiment more since I forgave him? What's my life coming to? I know I didn't spend enough time with him, but he never brought it up. It was always, 'Quatre, do you really want a canopy bed? Why not something more manly?' So we got the bed he wanted. Or 'Quatre, don't you think you're spending too much time practicing the viola? You should really think of your investors meeting coming up.' He called it a viola, not a violin. I didn't make a big deal of it; maybe I should have. He really never was into my music. I listened to him, I really did. I bent over backwards to please him. I think part of it's my fault that I never let him take me; he said it proved to him that I really didn't trust him, but I did. But then again, if I did trust him, why did I hide my violin in my office? Why did I hide clothing in my office? Why did I never let him in my office? He never acted like he wanted to go in there." Quatre continued to spill, showing that the wine was indeed doing its job.  
  
"Duo, are you choking?" Quatre asked mistaking his friend's look of revulsion.  
  
"Quatre, did you listen to half the stuff you said about him? Are you sure you were as happy with him as you claim you were?"  
  
Quatre's brow wrinkled in concentration and he remained silent for the rest of the meal. They left about twenty minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived home, Rashid was waiting for them.  
  
"Master Quatre, Ryan called while you were out. He left a number where you can reach him," he said, handing Quatre a piece of paper.  
  
"Duo, I need you to stay behind; I have some urgent matters to discus with you," Rashid said, noticing that Duo was following Quatre. Duo stayed behind while Quatre walked up the stairs and towards his office.  
  
"Why did you make me stay? I have a few urgent matters I want to discuss with Ryan," Duo said, ominously cracking his knuckles.  
  
"I need your advice on some information we have just received," Rashid said, ignoring him.  
  
Duo gave Rashid a suspicious look and asked, "What kind of information?"  
  
Rashid swallowed and said in an upset tone, "it's about Ryan, it's not pleasant, and I'm not sure how to tell Quatre."  
  
Duo nodded and said, "I'm all ears."  
  
"Actually, this file contains all the information," Rashid said, handing over a manila file.  
  
"I'll go read it in the kitchen."  
  
Rashid nodded as Duo walked over towards the kitchen.  
  
As Duo read over the file, his face became stonier and stonier. After he reached the last page, he opened the vid-phone connection and punched in a number. After several rings the other line was picked up and Heero could be seen on the screen.  
  
"Heero, I need your help!" Duo said in a dark voice. 


	4. The File

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Pairings: a brief OC+4/4xOC, OCxOC, 2+4+2, 1x2x1, 3+4+3, eventually 3x4.  
  
Category: set after the war about AC 200, betrayal, romance; OOC; maybe lemon probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: Cheating, language, lies, lust, good dreams, friends.  
  
Spoilers: I'm not sure if I'm going to put anything that pertains to the series. If I do all warn ahead of time. In this chapter nothing really just what's in the file is revealed. I hope  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. First off I need to thank my wonderful beta reader, Mookie, is a wonderful person for putting up with me and for taking me back after my long absence. I know I've been horrible for not updating sooner, but school and procrastination have prevented me from well everything. I must also thank all of those that have given me reviews, it is all of you that have finally forced me to sit down and write chapter 4. I truly hope you enjoy finding out what is in the envelope and that you aren't disappointed, that's another reason it took me forever to update I was afraid that every one would be disappointed; I never thought this fic would be as popular as it is. And to think I was not going to write it in the first place well I glad I did and I will try my darndest to get chapter 5 out as soon as I can, right now my fic's are competing with eight papers for school that I have to write so I hope you can forgive me if I'm a little slow on the uptake. Well that's all I have to say please read and I hope you all enjoy if not you can always yell at me.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Betrayal  
  
"Heero, I need your help" Duo said in a dark voice.  
  
"Duo, where are you? I just got home an hour ago and you weren't here. I was worried about you."  
  
"I left you a note on the kitchen table, telling you I went to Quatre's."  
  
"Helping with the wedding, are you?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"The only thing on the table is an ink stained piece of paper under a glass of half finished water."  
  
"Oops, that was the note, but don't get mad; I used a coaster this time."  
  
"I won't get mad; I was just worried about you."  
  
"Ah, that's so sweet, but I really need you to come to L4 on the double. I'll debrief you when you get here."  
  
"No problem. I love you. See you soon."  
  
"Love ya too, bye-bye."  
  
Duo disconnected his end of the line and looked around the kitchen trying to think of a way of facing Quatre knowing what he knew. "Well, I'd better go get this over with." He slowly trudged up the stairs to Quatre's office. Rounding the corner, he expected the office door to be closed. "Quatre, why didn't you shut the door?"  
  
"What's the point the lock doesn't work" Quatre was sitting at his desk leaning back in his chair. His vid-phone was out and he was idly playing with the piece of paper with Ryan's number on it.  
  
"Have you called him yet?" Duo asked as he stepped further into the office.  
  
Quatre just shook his head.  
  
"Are you going to?" Duo asked trying not to sound tart.  
  
"I was going to, but now I'm thinking about it." Quatre replied while he folded and unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"Don't know, seemed like the right thing to do." Quatre replied with a shrug.  
  
At that moment Duo thought it was the perfect time to tell Quatre everything that was in that file and he began to tell him "Quatre?" but his confession died in his throat when he saw Quatre's expectant face.  
  
"Hm?" Quatre asked after several minutes had passed.  
  
Duo racked his brain for a moment trying to think of something to say. "Can I crash with you since the beds won't be in for awhile?" Duo mentally smacked himself and chided himself 'that was weak, idiot.'  
  
"Sure. What did Rashid need you for?" Quatre asked sensing something was up.  
  
"I'm too tired to talk about it now, let's discuss it when Heero gets in tomorrow," Duo answered, not quite lying but avoiding the subject.  
  
"Okay. Wait did you say Heero's coming."  
  
"Yep, I called home to let him know where I was and he said he'd be here tomorrow."  
  
"Does he know too?"  
  
"No, I thought it would be best to tell him in person. Is it alright that he's coming?"  
  
"Of course; just as long as he doesn't try to cheer me up too."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Where will he sleep?"  
  
"On the floor until the beds come, and then of course with me." Duo answered with a suggestive wink.  
  
"I figured out where he would sleep after the beds arrived," Quatre mumbled.  
  
"Aw, is wittwe Quatre blushing?" Duo asked in a patronizing voice.  
  
"I thought you said you were tired, so go to bed." Quatre growled out.  
  
"Are you coming too, or are you going to make that phone call?"  
  
"I'll call in the morning," Quatre said, stripping off his shirt and lying down on the bed.  
  
"Sounds good, Duo replied, pulling off his own clothing, leaving him in just his boxers. He then crawled in bed next to Quatre.  
  
"Goodnight, Duo."  
  
"Goodnight, Q."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the two awoke to a persistent knocking on the office door.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" the mysterious guest asked dryly.  
  
Quatre rolled over and put a pillow over his head while Duo sat and looked at their company  
  
"Heero," came Duo's groggy slur as he stumbled his way over to his boyfriend. "I've missed you so much, and Quatre's been being mean to me," he whined.  
  
"Hello, Heero" came the muffled greeting from Quatre.  
  
"Hi, Quatre, how are you holding up?" Heero asked, completely ignoring Duo.  
  
"I've been better. By the way, your boyfriend's great company." Quatre said in a very sarcastic tone while he sat up and rolled his eyes.  
  
"See, see? I told you he's just been horrible. First he made me break into his office before I could even see him. See that lock there, it's a nightmare, and it took me forty-nine hours to pick. Can you believe that? Forty-nine hours, and then he's not even thankful when I rescue him from his cell." Duo said with a little more enthusiasm now that he had an audience.  
  
"Forty-nine hours? Hm, I could have done it in twelve." Heero said as he looked over the lock.  
  
"You! See if I ever talk to you again." Duo said crossing his arms with a mock pout.  
  
"Like that's a real threat," Heero said, shaking his head.  
  
"Guys, if you don't mind, I'll go downstairs and get some coffee while you bicker," Quatre said, scooting off the bed and grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Can you get me a cup, too?" Duo asked with his trademark grin.  
  
"Just come down stairs and get it yourself, when you're ready," Quatre replied, heading out of his office and towards the staircase.  
  
"That will be fine," Heero told Quatre's retreating form. As soon as his footsteps could no longer be heard, Heero asked, "Okay, what's so urgent that you drag me here before I have a chance to get settled in from my last trip? And where's Ryan?"  
  
"I really was going to let you rest a bit. I knew you'd be tired, so I told Rashid you would be here in a week or two, but something came up and I needed you here. A couple days ago, I get a message from Rashid telling me the wedding's been canceled. So I called back to find out why. Rashid told me that Quatre found Ryan in bed with a woman. Actually, Quatre told me that; Rashid just said Ryan was cheating on him. Well, as it turns out, Quatre had barricaded himself in his office and refused to see anyone, including Rashid, so I offered my services," Duo said, sitting back down on the pullout bed.  
  
"And picking Quatre's lock was your idea of help?" Heero asked, trying to place all of the previous events.  
  
"It's the only thing I could think of to get Quatre out of his office," Duo replied, pouting for added effect.  
  
"Okay, what's so important? I know you are more than capable of taking care of all of this."  
  
"It's something that will crush Quatre."  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow at this comment.  
  
"After Ryan was escorted out, Rashid ordered a full background check done on Ryan Summers," Duo stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I thought that had already been done."  
  
"It had, sort of. It's just they never ran his prints through the system."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think Quatre would let them. Rashid told me that Quatre threw a fit after he found out what Rashid had done. Told Rashid that it was no way to start a relationship with someone. Well, it turns out that Ryan Summers has a clean record, but his prints showed a different picture. They came back belonging to one Blade Casidhe, wanted in fifteen countries on Earth and in three different colonies. His crimes include murder, identity theft, fraud, robbery, and a multitude of others. He's also married to one Brenna Casidhe, and I believe that is who Quatre found in his bed. Quatre told me he recognized her but could not remember where from. I do; he met her by the name Eden Davi Summers, Ryan's younger sister." Duo said as he pulled out a file that was hidden in the shirt he had worn the night before.  
  
"They are wanted for questioning in the disappearance of David Ryan Summers, a 12- year-old boy that went missing two and half years ago on L2. At the time, a friend of the family, Bailey Cowen, was watching him. She and David went to a park across the street and were never seen again. Bailey's prints matched Brenna's when they ran them through the system. It seems that Blade and Brenna have been watching Quatre for a while at the apartment where Bailey was staying with her 'brother,' Alec Cowen. Excerpts from newspapers and magazines containing information on one Quatre R. Winner had been cut out. Furthermore, the phone records showed frequent calls made to the L4 area for apartment listings and information."  
  
Duo continued to flip through the file. "No one warned Quatre; the police did not notify anyone on his staff or even tell the L4 police about it. Can you believe that?"  
  
Heero cut in, "wait, did they warn the L4 police that two suspects were headed their way?"  
  
Duo scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry; they did warn them about the possibility that they could be coming here, but they did not tell them about their Quatre-collecting hobby. Is that a better explanation?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Let's see, where was I? Oh yeah, as I was saying before you interrupted me. On Earth, in Canada, the bodies of two missing hikers, Bailey and Alec Cowen, were found buried behind the house belonging to one William Riley."  
  
Heero interrupted again "Who, let me guess, turned out to be an alias for Blade Cowen."  
  
"Yep, there are at least 15 more cases that can be attributed to them."  
  
"So Quatre was conned," Heero asked while he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Big time. From the trail, it looks like they have been preparing for this for the past five years. Wait, Heero, where are you going?"  
  
"To call for backup; I don't think they're going to let Quatre go so easily."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Quatre first?"  
  
"We'll tell him as soon as I know that help is on the way."  
  
"I'll go keep Quatre company," Duo told Heero's retreating figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs Quatre was sitting on the kitchen counter in front of the vid- phone listening to his messages. Duo stopped in the doorway and listened to the message that Quatre was playing from one of his 'dear' older sisters.  
  
"Quatre, dear, why are you calling off the wedding? We have already been over that 'little issue.' And we have all agreed that THAT can be overlooked. But come on, really, we don't care what your little hang-ups are now. We just believe that it would be in everyone's best interest if you just SUCKED-IT-UP AND GOT MARRIED. Do you understand how many problems you're causing your family right now? I'm just saying that maybe you should think of us first for a change. You don't do that enough, you know. How do you think this little embarrassment is affecting us? Well, please call me so we can discuss this further and maybe you will start considering others for a change. Ta, dear LITTLE brother."  
  
After the messaged was played Quatre slammed the delete button and started scanning through and deleting messages from his sisters knowing that all one hundred messages left from twenty of his sisters would all sound alike. Quatre also knew that the eight sisters that were on his side would not leave him a message on this line. He also noticed that he had at least a hundred more messages from other guests of the canceled wedding and ignored those, not wishing to see what they had to say. There were also sixteen messages from Ryan and one from Ryan's sister. A morbid fascination took over him and he clicked to see what she had to say.  
  
"Oh, Quatre I'm so sorry. Ryan told me everything that happened. Please call him; let him explain it to you. He's worried sick about you, dear. And he never meant to hurt you. He went out to a club and had a little too much to drink, I really don't think he knew what was happening. I know him and he would never do something like this intentionally. He's a good man, Quatre, and he loves you dearly. Well, I must be going now, but understand that you are like a brother to me and I only want the best for you. I love you; take care."  
  
Duo watched as Quatre replayed the message again and again; each time as Quatre replayed the message his face grew paler and paler. At the end of the message on the fifth replay Quatre ran over to the sink and got sick. Once he was done he turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face murmuring "oh, God, it was his sister." And he began to gag again. Upon seeing this, Duo ran over to Quatre's side to try and comfort him.  
  
"Quatre, it's okay everything is going to be all right."  
  
"But it was his sister."  
  
"Quatre, I have to tell you something. It's not going to be easy for you to hear, but I need you to calm down first. Go sit back down on the counter and let me make you a cup of tea."  
  
"But it was his sister."  
  
"Quatre, listen to me; I need you to calm down. I know this is hard, but I need you to calm down," Duo repeated in a calm steady voice. Quatre buried his head in Duo's shoulder and let out an anguished sob. Duo stood there holding Quatre, trying to calm him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Heero was upstairs getting off the phone with WuFei. After his conversation had ended, he began to dial the number for the circus that was currently touring the L3 cluster. As the phone rang, Heero tried to steel himself for the conversation that was about to take place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trowa, aren't you going to answer the phone?" Catherine asked as the phone rang for the seventh time. Trowa was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling while petting his tabby cat. From the looks of things, Trowa had not shaved or showered for some time.  
  
"Nn busy" Trowa replied remaining motionless.  
  
"Oh, for Christ sakes, Trowa! What the hell is wrong with you? You've been lying around like a useless sack of potatoes for the past month. Do I have to do everything around here?" Catherine asked, stomping over to the vid-phone and answering it. "Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Moshi, moshi. Is Trowa there?"  
  
"Oh, Heero, it's so good to hear from you again. How is everything? Wait; are you at Quatre's, because the ID shows it's from an L4 location. Are you helping him get ready for the wedding? Trowa and I are just so excited about seeing everyone again."  
  
"Cathy, yes, Duo and I are staying with Quatre. No, the wedding has been canceled; didn't you get Rashid's message? That's really not important now; I need to speak with Trowa, it's urgent, and it concerns Quatre."  
  
Trowa had been listening to their conversation, and at the last remark, he quickly sat up with an indignant hiss from his cat and walked over to the vid-phone.  
  
"What do you need, Heero?" Trowa asked, bumping Catherine out of the way.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? You look like hell walked over," Heero asked, taken aback at seeing his old friend's haggard appearance.  
  
"Save it, Heero. What about Quatre?"  
  
"There is reason to believe that Quatre's life may be in danger. Duo and I are already here. WuFei will be here in three days, and I need to know when I can expect you?"  
  
"As soon as I can catch a shuttle. Out."  
  
"Out."  
  
"Cathy, change of plans; get me a ticket on the next shuttle to L4. I need to go get ready," Trowa called out to Catherine on his way to the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Trowa was clean, shaved, and packed. "Sis, what are all these bags doing by the door and why is Ragna in a cage?" Trowa asked as he placed his bag beside the door.  
  
"We're going with you of course."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't but me, mister. We were going to go with you for the wedding and we are going with you now and that's final."  
  
"Why don't you stay here and come after you know."  
  
"I am not staying here by myself to watch them tear down the circus for the final time. We were going to be gone for that anyhow, being at Quatre's wedding at all. We'll just worry about everything else once this whole mess has been dealt with. Helping you guys out will help take my mind off losing my childhood home, okay."  
  
"Yes, Cathy, but how we get all this to the shuttle port?"  
  
"I called a cab; thanks for seeing things my way."  
  
"Like I had a choice."  
  
"Not really. Now help me see if we got everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero came downstairs after his conversation with Trowa to find Quatre crying into Duo's shoulder. Duo noticed Heero's presence and acknowledged it with a wary nod. Heero mouthed a silent question to Duo, 'I thought we agreed to tell him after I had made the calls?'  
  
'I didn't tell him anything; he just figured out who the girl was,' Duo mouthed back.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Yep. Can you make some tea for him?'  
  
'Of course,' Heero ended the silent conversation.  
  
Several cups of tea later, Quatre sat at his desk while Heero and Duo sat in chairs across from him.  
  
"Quatre, Duo and I have come across some information that you probably won't like, but you need to know. Duo, give him the file. Ryan Summers is an alias for a man named Blade Casidhe; he is a suspect in the murder and disappearance of several people. Eden Davi Summers is the alias for his wife and partner-in-crime, Brenna Casidhe."  
  
"So she's not his sister?" Quatre asked in a dead tone.  
  
"No, she is not his sister."  
  
"And he never loved me?"  
  
"I don't know," Heero winced as he answered.  
  
"And he lied to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Money."  
  
"Okay, I think I want a nap now."  
  
"Can I stay with you, Q?" Duo asked the enigmatic lump that was Quatre.  
  
"If I said no, would that stop you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then yes"  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Note:  
To justify my reason for Quatre breaking down when he realizes who Eden is well first he thinks its Ryan's sister, and that's just gross. But further more Trowa left Quatre for Catherine and that's Trowa's sister, either biologically or adopted it really does not matter. It just mirrors the fact that Quatre believes that all the men in his life leave him for there sister's. So basically Ryan's betrayal reminds Quatre of Trowa's betrayal.  
Next Time Catherine and Trowa arrive and the furniture also arrives. Maybe another shopping trip with Duo and Heero. 


	5. The Decorating Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Pairings: a brief OC+4/4xOC, OCxOC, 2+4+2, 1x2x1, 3+4+3, eventually 3x4.  
  
Category: set after the war about AC 200, betrayal, romance; OOC; maybe lemon probably lime; Angst; yaoi  
  
Warnings: Cheating, language, lies, lust, good dreams, friends. Brenna and Blade are not nice people, they made me make fun of the pilots.  
  
Spoilers: I'm not sure if I'm going to put anything that pertains to the series. If I do all warn ahead of time. In this chapter nothing except to reference of Trowa in the circus.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: Please do not read if any of this will offend you. First off I need to thank my wonderful beta reader, Mookie, is a wonderful person for putting up with me and for taking me back after several of my long absences. I know I've been horrible for not updating sooner, but school, family stuff and procrastination have prevented me from well everything. I must also thank all of those that have given me reviews, it is all of you that have finally forced me to sit down and write chapter 5. Yea a month off of school finally, I took my last final today- I hope to god I passed, oh well. So with a month off I will write more and faster, I promise.  
  
Author: Benji Coyle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Betrayal Chapter 5  
  
Quatre had been lying on his pullout bed for a good two-and-a-half hours, just staring at the ceiling. Duo was lying next to him, imitating him for the same amount of time. The only difference was that Duo was about two seconds away from screaming and pulling his hair out; he had to get away before he snapped.  
  
Duo suddenly sat up and turned to Quatre "Hey, Q! I'm going to head out and get some air; do you want to join me?" There was no response. "I'm going out and Heero will be in here with you; is that okay?" A slight shrug of Quatre's shoulders. "Okay, I'll see you later, and I'll bring home dinner for us, k?" Again there was no response "Bye Q, Heero will be here in a minute." Duo left without waiting for a reply.  
  
Heero came into the office ten minutes later and took his position sitting at one of the chairs that flanked the desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Baby, I don't like this. It's been too long. We need to act," a blond-haired woman whined; she was lying on her stomach on a bed with satin sheets, watching her companion move around the room.  
  
"I think you're right, but we need a change of location first," Blade told his companion.  
  
"Um, are we going someplace sunny and warm, or are we staying on this godforsaken colony? Why couldn't 'that kid' be someplace habitable?"  
  
"I know you hate the colonies, dearest, but please don't blame me that that little bitch's family lives here and 'He' does not have the balls to say no to them. And, oh god, I don't even want to get on the subject of all 'His' little hang-ups. I've never understood how an incompetent little bitch like Him could run a trillion dollar company."  
  
"Do you think He's on to us? Could that be why He's taking so long?" Brenna asked coldly.  
  
Blade immediately tensed at the tone she was using. "I don't think He could figure out what we've planned to do to Him if we'd posted it on a neon billboard in front of Him. 'Him' I'm not so worried about; it's those gorillas that follow Him around like He walks on water or some shit like that; 'yes Master, of course Master, may I lick your ass, Master.' God, they make me sick! If I know Him, he's probably crying himself sick and has that stupid 'thing' of his over to cheer Him up, Dude something-or- other, and his little lapdog Hee.Her.Herbert...or something like that."  
  
"Do you think they could cause trouble for us? You didn't leave any loose ends anywhere, did you?" Brenna asked accusingly.  
  
"I think they're as dimwitted as He is; they all met during the war, or around that time. And no, I reprogrammed all the police files; if anything on us is run through the police data files, it will show up clean. Medical records, prints, everything all belongs to Ryan and Eden Summers. Why would they have access to anything else but the police files? I think you're worrying too much, but since this is bothering you, we'll move to our second location now."  
  
"So just how many friends does He have, and what do they do for a living?" Her voice grew a threatening edge to it.  
  
"Let's see; there is Dude that works at a salvage yard, Herbert that just kind of wanders around and lives off of Dude; Wu-something- unpronounceable that is some sort of mall security guard, and Trevor, a carnie. I'm not really sure if Trevor and 'him' are still friends, though, because He never calls Trevor and hardly ever talks about him. Is that all, my sweet?"  
  
"Yes." Brenna's voice melted into a seductive purr.  
  
At the sound of Brenna's voice Blade visibly relaxed. "Now how about we pack up so we can ease your mind, hm?"  
  
"Can't you ease my mind some other way?"  
  
"Once I know we're safe, I'll ease your mind all night long."  
  
"Okay, baby."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After several more hours, Quatre sat up and looked at Heero "Thank you, Heero."  
  
"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Much. A little meditation is always good for the soul. I think I scared Duo, though."  
  
"I know, but don't worry about him. Are you ready to talk about it?"  
  
Quatre nodded and began to tell Heero what he had figured out during his meditation. "I.I've...This whole situation is terribly upsetting. And I know that this would obviously upset anyone. But.I feel that I've either been too upset for the wrong reasons or that I should feel more upset than I do. Do you understand?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Contemplating my relationship with Ryan has me questioning several aspects of our relationship. If I loved him as much as I thought I did, why then did I not trust him? That does give us some advantages, now that we know who he is, but I always told myself that if I were in love I would not hide any aspect of my life from the person I was in love with. And that is all I did with Ryan - hiding my true self. I was so upset when I thought that he was with his sister. Well, some of it was for the obvious reasons, because that would disturb anyone, but that did not upset me as much as. I thought. I was thinking that there was something wrong with me. He wasn't the first one to leave me for his sister."  
  
"Are you talking about Trowa?"  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Quatre, I want you to understand something. Trowa did not leave you because he did not care for you. He left because he did not know what to do or how to live. Trowa is one of my closest friends, and like me, all he had ever known was the life of a solider. He went back to the circus because it's the only place he knew. He was there during the war and when he was sick; therefore it's the only place where he knows how to live without fighting. Catherine is important to Trowa because she was the first person he met that wanted to take care of him, and she asked for nothing in return. I know you could offer Trowa the same thing, but he was not ready for you to be his everything, even though you already are. He's always had trouble following what he wants. He's accustomed to following orders so when he had a choice to make at the end of the war, he took the easier route, the one that was more comfortable and familiar. Maybe that was the wrong decision, but he still made it. Do you understand?"  
  
Quatre was looking at Heero like he sprouted another head "I.I'm not sure. I think I need some time to think about it."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Quatre crossed his legs and began to meditate again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later Duo came home pack down with tons of shopping bags. "Rashid, come help me!" Duo yelled out as he dropped his armful by the door.  
  
Rashid came running out of his office door "What is it, Master Duo? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just need help bringing in all this stuff - there's more in the car," Duo said, pointing to the bags sprawled out around the doorway.  
  
"Why did you call me for this? I'm busy trying to deal with Quatre's sisters," Rashid said, sighing. His head and shoulders drooped, showing the stress that he was under.  
  
"Rashid, its ten o'clock at night. Take a break and help me, and then we'll all have dinner. I bought enough for the four of us, and tomorrow we'll worry about finding someone else to deal with his sisters. Now follow me, please."  
  
Rashid warily followed Duo out to the car; he really did not want to finish his conversation with Mistress Aya. Together they brought in fifteen more bags of clothing and twelve new comforters with all the trimmings and new pillows. The last thing they brought in several hundred dollars worth of Chinese food.  
  
"Master Duo, what possessed you to buy so much? I thought you and Master Quatre only bought six beds and there is enough food to feed all of the Maganacs."  
  
"Well.I could not make up my mind on the different sets, and Quatre will eventually buy more beds. As for the food, I didn't know what everyone liked."  
  
"You could have called and asked. And I doubt Master Quatre will be very pleased when he sees his new bed sets."  
  
"Relax, Rash, that's what he gets for not coming with me."  
  
"And what is all this clothing? I never thought you could go through so much."  
  
"It's not all for me. Q needs a new look, now that he's single and on the prowl again."  
  
"I don't believe Master Quatre will go for this."  
  
"Loosen up; it won't be your hide he's after once he snaps out of it."  
  
"You did this deliberately trying to provoke him."  
  
"Who, me?" Duo said with mock innocence. "But seriously, I just want him to get better and go back to being himself. I miss him."  
  
"Me too, Master Duo, me too."  
  
"What happened to 'Duo'?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I'm just not used to it."  
  
"No worries. Now let's go upstairs and eat. I'm famished."  
  
"What, do you have a hollow leg? I'm amazed at much you can eat. How can you afford to feed yourself?"  
  
"I'm not that bad. Well, I'm not as bad as I used to be." Duo said, seeing the look of disbelief that crossed Rashid's face.  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
"Hurry up; the foods getting cold."  
  
"I'm coming. What about all the other bags?"  
  
"Leave them. I have plans for those," Duo said with a wicked smirk.  
  
"I'm not going to ask. When it comes to you, ignorance is not bliss, it's a safety measure."  
  
Duo and Rashid continued to banter back and forth until they reached Quatre's office. Quatre and Heero were sitting around the desk when the others joined them.  
  
"So you guys ready for dinner?" Duo asked as he set his bags on the desk. Rashid followed his direction.  
  
"Duo, what possessed you to buy so much food?" Heero asked, glaring at the bags.  
  
"I was hungry, and you know how I get when I'm hungry."  
  
"Fine, did you at least get me Lemon Chicken?"  
  
"Of course. Now Quatre, what do you want?"  
  
"Um.either Lo Mein or Sesame Chicken's fine."  
  
Duo handed Quatre two containers. Duo watched as Quatre eyed both containers with hesitation. "Quatre, eat them. You've hardly had anything to eat for the past week."  
  
Quatre accepted both and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug in. Rashid selected the Orange Beef and Duo had the Mongolian Beef. They ate in silence until Duo spoke up "Thanks for dinner, Q, hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind. I did give you my credit card.Oh shit, Rashid we need to freeze Ryan's account. I completely forgot about it."  
  
"Yes, I'll go get right on that."  
  
Heero spoke up then. "While you're at it, get a copy of all transactions he has made with it."  
  
"Yes, Master Heero."  
  
"Damn it. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Q, don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"How much money was in the account?"  
  
"Oh, about five or six million," Quatre said, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"It was supposed to be our joint account, but I hardly ever used it. There has to be money left in it because the card Duo's using is tied to the same account."  
  
"Quatre, why don't you lay down and go to sleep; Heero and I will clean up here. I'll come check on you in a while."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, Q, we'll take care of everything. Right, Heero?"  
  
"Of course. Now go to bed and I'll send Duo up in a couple hours."  
  
"Good night, Q"  
  
"Night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs Duo was helping Heero put the leftovers in the refrigerator. "So, Heero, what are you planning to do?"  
  
"Once WuFei and Trowa arrive, we all need to locate our perpetrators and then take them out. I doubt they are dumb enough to stay put, it's been too long since they last made contact with Quatre. If Quatre's up to it, we'll try to have him initiate contact so we can do a trace. Other than that, we need to see to Quatre's safety. Why, what are you planning?"  
  
"My first plan is to cheer Q up. I know Q's never gotten over Trowa. So we are going to get those two together, and that is how I'll cheer Q up."  
  
"One problem. You said 'we.' That is going to be all on you. I refuse to get involved."  
  
"Heero, be realistic. When have you NOT been involved, in one way or another?"  
  
"Damn it. What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Oh, Heero, you know you love it. First I need you to have the beds Q and I ordered here by tomorrow morning. I mean, Q's great and all, but sleeping with him leaves something to be desired. "  
  
"I can do that. Is that everything?"  
  
"When do you think Trowa will arrive?"  
  
"Tomorrow at the soonest, maybe the day after. Why?"  
  
"Just planning what outfit Q's gonna wear tomorrow. You see, after you get the beds, I have a stealth mission for us."  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"Probably not, but you're going to anyway. We need to switch Q's clothing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bought a bunch of clothes for Q to wear, and in order for him to wear them, we need to get rid of all his other clothing, so in essence he has no choice."  
  
"He's going to hate you."  
  
"Aww, but you'll still love me, right?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"God, I pity Quatre right now."  
  
"You know you are part of this."  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
Duo and Heero spent the rest of the night and early morning finishing Duo's plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre awoke to the sound of Duo singing in the office's shower. Rolling out of bed, he reached for the sweats he had set out the night before, and his hand came in contact with leather instead of cotton. He distinctly remembered placing a grey sweat outfit in that chair the night before, and now lying there was a pair of black leather pants and a navy t- shirt that looked about two sizes too small. Quatre picked them up to inspect. "Duo, do you know where my clothes are?" he asked the bathroom door once the water had stopped.  
  
Duo opened the door and looked at Quatre like he was crazy. "In your hand."  
  
"No. Where are my clothes? You know, the grey sweats that were here last night."  
  
"I told you, your clothes are in your hand. You no longer own any sweats," Duo said in a slow voice, pausing after each word.  
  
"What do you mean, I no longer own any sweats?" Quatre said, beginning to grow agitated.  
  
"Get dressed and I'll tell you over breakfast." Duo said, walking over to his duffle bag and pulling on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"Whatever," Quatre said, storming into his bathroom and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Twenty minutes later found Quatre showered and dressed, in tight black leather pants and an indecently tight t-shirt. Quatre trudged downstairs and to the kitchen, starting to dread what was in store for him for the rest of the day. Quatre found Duo sitting on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. "Now tell me what you have done," Quatre said, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hi, Q. Get something to eat. The furniture is going to arrive soon. After breakfast we need to go pick out where to put everything."  
  
"Damn it, Duo."  
  
"Not now Q. Help yourself to the coffee and I'll get you some food. We have a busy day ahead of us."  
  
"Then will you talk to me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Quatre grumbled as he shuffled his way over to the coffeepot to get a cup of coffee while Duo poured him a bowl of cereal. Fifteen minutes later found the two upstairs figuring out where they would put everyone. One thing Quatre was adamant about was that he did not want his old bedroom back. Soon after the rooms had been picked out, Heero came upstairs to tell them that the moving trucks had arrived. Duo ran downstairs and began to direct the moving men to the different rooms while Quatre stood on the sidelines and watched the procession with a detached interest. There were several items that he did not remember purchasing, and he made a mental note to ask Duo about them later.  
  
Four hours later the moving men left and Duo called out to Quatre. "Hey Q, get your butt up here and help me set up your new room."  
  
Quatre stomped up the stairs and to the door of his new bedroom "Duo, I want to hurt you. Please just tell me what is going on."  
  
"Okay. First you will get your clothing back after Heero and I leave."  
  
"Fine. What about the furniture."  
  
"Oh, the desk and stuff." Quatre nodded. "I think you need a personal assistant."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um.no offence, but no one wants to deal with your sisters."  
  
"None taken. I can understand that."  
  
"So are you mad at me?"  
  
"A little, but I don't think getting upset will change anything."  
  
"Oh Q, you know me so well. So get over here and help me decorate your room."  
  
"Are those new sheets?" Quatre said looking a little pale and whimpering.  
  
"I know, aren't they great? I thought the silk and satin would give your room an exotic feel, you know, like the ancient harem's quarters on Earth."  
  
"I must deserve this, although I never thought I did anything to warrant it," Quatre mumbled as Duo took out turquoise, emerald, navy, lilac, and sand sheets, pillows, and curtains.  
  
"Quatre, if you think this is bad you won't want to see what else he picked out," Heero said from behind Quatre who jumped at the sound of his voice. He had not noticed Heero's entrance. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. No, I really don't mind what he is doing, he's trying to help me and I do appreciate that."  
  
"Somehow I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
It took the three young men the rest of the day and half of the night to complete decorating all six bedrooms, the living room, and the new office. Ten o'clock at night found the three lounging in the living room around the TV set all having a drink to celebrate their accomplishment, or in Quatre's case, to cope with their accomplishment. The doorbell rang about an hour after they all had settled in, the three tired young men trudged warily to the door to greet the new arrival. Heero opened the door and greeted the visitor with a nod while Duo and Quatre peered behind him to see who was there. Quatre's eyes got about four times the size of what was healthy for a person and his jaw began to drop before he caught himself. In the doorway stood the man that had plagued his fantasies for the past six years, looking as handsome as the last time Quatre had laid eyes upon him.  
  
"Trowa, get down here and help me," came a voice from the driveway that snapped Quatre out of his haze.  
  
"I'm coming, Cathy." Trowa said before turning around and heading back down to help his sister.  
  
"Oi, wait a sec, Tro, and we'll come help, too!" Duo shouted as he grabbed Quatre's and Heero's arms and began to drag them down the front steps.  
  
"Thanks, Duo. Oh, man, it has been such a long time since we've seen you all," Catherine said as she helped the cabby remove their luggage from the taxi.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess our schedules have been quite hectic lately, " Duo mused as it seemed no one else was willing to talk at this time.  
  
"I know what you mean. The circus has just been so difficult this past year, but Trowa and I won't have to worry about that any longer," Catherine replied quietly.  
  
"You two must be exhausted, so we'll get you all settled in and in the morning we can fill each other in."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
The five worked together moving their things upstairs and into the rooms they had picked out. Catherine picked the other waterbed while Trowa picked the room closest to Quatre's. This gave Duo hope. That and the fact that Trowa had not once lifted his gaze from Quatre's leather clad posterior.  
  
"Quatre, do you mind if I let my cat out?" Trowa asked as they all walked to their new bedrooms.  
  
"Of course not. Um, what's its name?"  
  
"Her name is Ragna."  
  
"Can I see her in the morning?"  
  
"Um sure, but don't get offended if she hides from you. Ragna gets shy around people."  
  
"No problem, good night then."  
  
"Good night."  
  
TBC 


End file.
